This invention is related to the catalytic hydrotreatment of a feedstock containing large concentrations of nitrogen compounds in the presence of hydrogen to hydrocrack said feedstock and to remove nitrogen compounds therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,904, Gladrow, et al., disclose various processes, such as hydroforming, cracking, and hydroisomerization, which processes employ a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component, such as molybdenum, chromium, tungsten, vanadium, platinum group metals, nickel, copper, cobalt, cobalt molybdate, and mixtures thereof, deposited upon a zeolitic crystalline aluminosilicate molecular sieve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,761, Rabo, et al., consider processes for cracking, hydrocracking, polymerization, alkylation, dealkylation, reforming, and isomerization of hydrocarbons, which processes employ a zeolitic molecular sieve catalyst. The zeolitic molecular sieve has less than 90 percent of the aluminum atoms associated with cations and is identified as a decationized zeolitic molecular sieve. The silicon dioxide to aluminum trioxide molar ratio of this molecular sieve is greater than 3. While the preferred metals are palladium and platinum, other catalytically active metals, such as titanium, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, rhenium, manganese, zinc, and vanadium can be introduced into the crystalline aluminosilicate by any method.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,762, Rabo, et al., disclose a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons, which process comprises contacting the hydrocarbons with a zeolitic molecular sieve having at least 40 percent of the aluminum tetrahedra satisfied by the presence of polyvalent metal cations. Metals such as palladium, platinum, titanium, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, rhenium, manganese, zinc, and vanadium can be introduced into the crystalline aluminosilicate by any method which will result in dispersing the catalytically active metal. This patent discloses processes for isomerization, reforming, hydrocracking, alkylation, and dealkylation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244, Milton discloses X-type crystalline zeolitic molecular sieves.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,435, Fleck, et al., disclose the improved conversion of feedstocks that are contaminated with certain organic nitrogen compounds by employing a catalyst comprising a synthetic zeolitic metallo aluminosilicate which has been activated by partial dehydration. Such aluminosilicate has pores of at least 7 .ANG. in diameter. Such process and catalyst are particularly useful for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon mixtures containing certain organic nitrogen compounds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,006, Rabo, et al., disclose a decationized zeolitic molecular sieve having a silicon dioxide to aluminum trioxide molar ratio greater than about 3.0 and a pore size that is sufficient to absorb benzene, and a metal-cation-to-aluminum atomic ratio of less than about 0.9, less than 90 percent of the aluminum atoms being associated with cations. Examples of such zeolites are faujasite, Y-type, and L-type molecular sieves.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007, Breck discloses crystalline Zeolite Y. This molecular sieve has a silicon dioxide to aluminum trioxide molar ratio that is greater than 3 and up to about 6.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,988, Bukata, et al., disclose zeolitic molecular sieves containing at least one metal selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten or oxides of these metals. The crystalline metal aluminosilicate zeolite can be a Zeolite X, Zeolite Y, and faujasite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,322, Frilette, et al., disclose a process for selectively conducting an organic chemical reaction, which process employs a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite molecular sieve material of the X-type and A-type. The sodium or calcium ions of the zeolite may be replaced by such metal ions as lithium, magnesium, potassium, silver, strontium, nickel, cobalt, iron, zinc, mercury, cadmium, gold, scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, tungsten, yttrium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, hafnium, tantalum, aluminum, and other ions, such as ammonium and hydrogen ions. This patent teaches general methods for converting chemical substances catalytically under conditions which impose selectivity of reaction paths by virtue of providing catalytically active sites within crystalline substances, the interstitial dimensions of which will selectively pass or reject certain molecules. Examples of such reactions are dehydration of normal butanol, cracking of normal paraffins, and hydrogenation of double-bond or aromatic bond units.
In United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 731,638, there is disclosed a method for preparing a reforming catalyst, which catalyst consists of a major proportion of alumina (50 wt % to 89 wt %), a minor proportion of chromia (10 wt % to 30 wt %), and a minor proportion of molybdena (1 wt % to 20 wt %). This United Kingdom patent teaches that such a catalyst provides improved selectivity, activity, and stability for the reforming of hydrocarbon streams.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,284, Quick, et al., disclose a process for the hydrotreating of a heavy hydrocarbon stream wherein said stream is contacted under suitable conditions and in the presence of hydrogen with a catalyst comprising a hydrogenating component consisting essentially of (1) molybdenum and chromium, (2) their oxides, (3) their sulfides, or (4) mixtures thereof on a large-pore, catalytically active alumina, said molybdenum being present within the range of about 5 wt % to about 15 wt %, calculated as MoO.sub.3 and based upon the total catalyst weight, said chromium being present in an amount within the range of about 5 wt % to about 20 wt %, calculated as Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 and based upon the total catalyst weight, and said catalyst having a pore volume within the range of about 0.4 cc/gm to about 0.8 cc/gm, a surface area within the range of about 150 m.sup.2 /gm to about 300 m.sup.2 /gm, and an average pore diameter within the range of about 100 .ANG. to about 200.ANG..
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,602, Quick, et al., disclose a process for the hydrotreating of a heavy hydrocarbon stream wherein said stream is contacted under suitable conditions and in the presence of hydrogen with a catalyst comprising (1) the metals of molybdenum, chromium, and cobalt, (2) their oxides, (3) their sulfides, or (4) mixtures thereof on a large-pore, catalytically active alumina, said molybdenum being present in an amount within the range of about 5 wt % to about 15 wt %, calculated as MoO.sub.3 and based upon the total catalyst weight, said chromium being present in an amount within the range of about 5 wt % to about 20 wt %, calculated as Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 and based upon the total catalyst weight, said cobalt being present in an amount within the range of about 0.1 wt % to about 5 wt %, calculated as CoO and based upon the total catalyst weight, and said catalyst possessing a pore volume within the range of about 0.4 cc/gm to about 0.8 cc/gm, a surface area within the range of about 150 m.sup.2 /gm to about 300 m.sup.2 /gm, and an average pore diameter within the range of about 100 .ANG. to about 200.ANG..
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,635, Quick, et al., disclose a process for the hydrotreating and cracking of a heavy hydrocarbon stream containing metals, asphaltenes, nitrogen compounds, and sulfur compounds, which process comprises hydrotreating the stream in the presence of a catalyst comprising molybdenum and chromium, and optionally cobalt, on a large-pore alumina to provide a hydrotreated product and catalytically cracking at least a portion of the hydrotreated product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,540, Gorring, et al., disclose a process for the treating of shale oil, wherein the shale oil is first hydrotreated to convert sulfur, nitrogen, and oxygen derivatives to hydrogen sulfides, ammonia, and water and the hydrotreated material is hydrocracked over a catalyst comprising a zeolite such as HZSM-5 and a hydrogenation/dehydrogenation metal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,144, Hensley, Jr., et al., disclose the hydrotreating of a hydrocarbon stream to remove nitrogen and sulfur therefrom, which stream is selected from petroleum hydrocarbon distillates, tar sands distillates, and shale oil. The catalyst employed in this hydrotreating process is a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component comprising chromium, molybdenum, and a Group VIII metal deposited upon a porous refractory inorganic oxide support or carrier, such as alumina, silica-alumina, silica, magnesia, zirconia, and similar materials.
Now there has been found a catalyst which can be used to hydrodenitrogenate and hydrocrack successfully petroleum hydrocarbon distillates, liquids obtained from coal, liquids obtained from tar sands, and shale oil.